


Boojy Boojy Boojy

by 0519713



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0519713/pseuds/0519713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion Pax is on the Nemesis and cuddles the crap out of Laserbeak while Megatron and Soundwave look on with jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boojy Boojy Boojy

**Author's Note:**

> ((Please understand that there was no way for me to write this and not make it a bit cracky, sort of 4th wall breakish or kind of making nods to other verses. Also note, I switch between referring to the characters as Megatronus and Megatron as well as Orion and Optimus Prime. I have a reason for that. I felt it gives the reader a bit of a hint on perspective changes.))
> 
> THE PROMPT: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9656798#t9656798
> 
> While Optimus Prime is being held captive on the Nemesis, he spots Laserbeak out on his own. His first instinct, the softy that he is, is to go "Yeee, touch it!" and cuddle it. Laserbeak instinctively knows that Optimus means no harm and consents to being petted, snuggled, kissed, and made "boojy boojy who's a good birdie yes you are" noises at. 
> 
> Soundwave and Megatron happen upon said "boojy boojy boojy"-ings. Soundwave is massively turned on by his creation getting so much loving attention. Megatron is a little bit turned on, but mostly embarrassed, because bid bad-ass Autobot leaders and Decepticon slaughterers do not hold tiny little things to their face and go "boojy boojy boojy", damn it!
> 
> Anything past that is up to the writer, I just REALLY wanna see Optimus snuggling Laserbeak while Megatron and Soundwave watch. 
> 
> If Megatron tells Optimus off for going "boojy boojy boojy" I will love you FOREVER.

Orion Pax stood on the bow of the nemesis. His hands clasped behind his back. His chest was jutted out slightly as he stood to his full height. The setting sun caressed down upon him warming his plates. He had the overwhelming feeling he had done this before, perhaps in another life. He also wondered who Linkin Park was and why he felt that they should start playing.

Orion shook himself out of the strange thoughts and flared his plates slightly to soak up more of the sun as the rays of light began to fade with the oncoming dusk. As he stood there staring out at the seemingly endless expanse of clouds and sky a small dark figure flew overhead. Orion recognized the figure to be the small bird Symbiot of Soundwaves. He knew the small creature was never far from Soundwave, and he wondered what it was doing out here. He watched with interest as the not-really-a-bird landed not too far away and stretched out its wingplates. It seemed Laserbeak had the same idea as him, and wanted to soak up a little sun.

Pax looked around to see if Soundwave was nearby. He could never tell, as Soundwave was disturbingly silent. Not only did he never speak, but even his movements were completely without sound, which was a feat for one of their kind. Orion was surprised to find that Soundwave was nowhere in sight. It was unusual, as he had never seen one without the other. Despite internal warnings that it might be a bad idea, he approached the relaxing Laserbeak. Really it was just to get a closer look, no other reason than that. Sure Orion had always dreamed of having a Symbiot of his own, who didn't, but that was not why he was approaching the little not-a-birdy-but-close-enough.

Still Orion was not stupid. He made sure that Laserbeak was fully aware of his presence and spoke gently to the small bird. "Greetings  Laserbeak, are you well?" He figured showing concern for the creature might endear it more to his presence. He watched as the small avian like head lifted. While he could not see its optics clearly, he could tell he was being studied right back. The small glow of red, let Orion know that he now had the bird-but-not-really’s, full attention. "Am I disturbing you?" Orion asked carefully, managing only just barely to control his hands. As he wanted nothing more than to pick Laserbeak up and cuddle the small creature relentlessly.

Pax smiled as Laserbeak made a small chirp, the noise sounding positive. It seemed as though the bird was just as curious about him as he was of it. Slowly Orion reached out and used a single finger to pet slowly over the bird Symbiot's head. Apparently this was the right thing to do as Laserbeak made a soft coo of pleasure and wiggled closer. This made Orion smile and gave him more confidence. He understood that outside of Megatronus, he was the largest Mech on this ship, at least from the ones he had met so far. Soundwave was quite small in comparison, and the last thing Orion wanted was to frighten Laserbeak. However it seemed that his gentle touch was enough to calm the bird of any wariness.

Of course in his excitement he started to become oblivious to his surroundings. Taking the coo as a good sign, Orion picked the small Symbiot up and held him up to the sun, putting their faces close together. "You are such a pretty bird, who's a pretty bird? YOU'RE a pretty bird" Orion said his voice changing to a much higher tone than normally would be heard from him. To his delight Laserbeak was not only accepting of this attention, but preened at it. Pax watched as the bird fluttered its wing flaps and turned its head presenting its features, as if showing "yes, yes I am a pretty bird." This of course only encouraged the large Autobot turned Decepticon more.

Bringing Laserbeak closer to his face, Orion nuzzled his face plates against the more avian like beak of the Symbiot. "boojy boojy boojy! Who’s a pretty bird! boojy boojy!" Left the large Mech’s vocalizer, his voice something akin to a human baby talking a beloved pet. Of course, this type of event could not go un-witnessed. The fates of the world would never be that kind. So it came to pass that Orion was not as alone as he thought he was. Being completely absorbed in Laserbeak left him unaware that he was being watched, by not one, but two other Decepticons. And as if that alone were not bad enough, the two Cons in question happened to be the Symbiots carrier Soundwave, and the leader of the Decepticons himself, Megatron.

"boojy boojy, whos a precious beaky, yes yous is, yes yous is, yous a precious lil beaky." Orion continued to babytalk the birdformer while cuddling him. At some point Orion had managed to get Laserbeak on his back in the crook of his arm and was petting the Symbiots stomach. "Who likes tummy rubs, lazy beaky loves tummy rubs... yes it does.." He continued, using one large finger to rub/tickle Laserbeaks tummy while nuzzling his face against Beaks. Of course Orion was oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. Though there is nothing saying he would not just continue as he was if he had known.

Megatron stood frozen in his tracks. He was not thrilled that Orion was not where he left him last. He did not like the idea of Prime running around his ship unattended. However nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Nowhere in his processor was the ability to rationalize what he was seeing. The leader of the Autobots, THE Prime, did not just rub his face against Laserbeak and say "boojy boojy" it was just not fathomable. There was no way that his most hated enemy was cooing at the small Symbiot bird and cuddling him lovingly with those large strong arms. It just was not happening. Of course Megatron would not admit to the small curl of jealousy rising within him at the sight that was before him. He certainly did not want those strong powerful arms winding around him, nor did he want those strong hand stroking his plates the way they were stroking Laserbeaks, and he most certainly would be revolted by the idea of Prime speaking to him gently and lovingly. THAT was just right out. No, there was no way that Megatron, glorious leader of the Deceptions, was jealous of a bird. Not in this life time or any other. Of course, he had to repeat that sentiment to himself several times, in order to force himself to begin believing it.

Soundwave was another matter. He watched with a mixture of concern and deep jealousy at what was happening. With no face to give away his emotions, it was easy for him to allow strong emotions to course through him, and none be the wiser. The concern was partly for Laserbeak and partly for Prime. He knew that Laserbeak knew he was there, and he tilted his head at his Symbiot as it lolled its head over Prime's arm and looked back at him. While others would say that like Soundwave, Laserbeak had no expression, they would be wrong. Soundwave could see the subtle changes in his creation's face and optics. While outwardly Laserbeak seemed on the verge of exasperation, it was clear that the bird was enjoying the attrition. It seemed he only held the long suffering "help me now" expression for Soundwaves benefit. For if Soundwave actually tried to rescue his own Symbiot from the clutches of the Prime, he was certain that he would receive quite the pecking for trying. For all the complaining that Laserbeak was doing over their private comm, Soundwave knew that it was all fluff. Laserbeak was a tough, mean Decepticon. It did not need Prime to boojy boojy him, and rub its tummy, especially not right there.

Soundwave watched, the jealousy growing stronger as Prime held Laserbeak even closer and hit just the right spot on Beak's tummy to cause him to twitch and coo. The silent Decepticon shuddered as he watched the Prime cuddle his creation lovingly. All that strength restrained into such a gentle loving touch. How was it that HIS creation got all the attention when it was him that wanted Prime. Soundwave was no fool, he was loyal to Megatron, maybe to a fault. That did not stop him from feeling something towards the large Autobot. For a moment, when Megatron first brought Optimus on board, his spark clenched in his chest. Never in his wildest dreams did Soundwave imagine he could ever get this close to the Prime, close enough to touch, to finally touch. And now, it was his own Symbiot that was being held, oh so lovingly by Prime. HIS Prime. Soudwave was on the verge of seething, when he felt distress from his creation. Pulling his emotions back, he let Laserbeak enjoy what was happening. He would not ruin this for his creation. His love for Laserbeak was endless, and he would not steal this moment away from him. Not for anything, in any universe. So he did what he was known best for, Soundwave merely observed.

"Goochie goochie beaky weaky.. whos my lil Decepticon birdy.. yes yous is.. yes yous is!" Orion said while nuzzling Laserbeak. "Who's my beaky biddy birdy!" Orion lifted Laserbeak up and spun around. The Symbiot chirping in pure delight. "Boojy boojy boojy" Orion said as he spun and stopped, his optics wide as he saw Megatronus and Soundwave standing right there watching. He winced as he heard Megatronus growl, his expression turning unpleasant.

"Decepticons… DO NOT..... " Megatron paused, his voice lowering. "boojy... boojy… boojy…" He spat out with distaste "..... Especially not to other Decepticons!" He snapped and turned to Soundwave "Don't you and that.... bird of yours… have things you should be doing?" He questioned carefully.

Soundwave tapped his chest three times in a pattern. With small forlorn noise, Laserbeak reluctantly extricated himself from the grasp of the Prime and soared soundlessly over to his creator. He attached himself to Soundwaves chest with a small pitiful noise, risking a look back at Optimus. Who, for just being reprimanded by the Leader of the Decepticons, managed to look almost appropriately sheepish.

Sounwave turned and without a noise strode off, however as he did his links with Laserbeak were already forming as cables connected them together. He shared in the memories of the emotions and physical sensations his Symbiot had just experienced. Soundwave was out of sight when the shudder ran through him as the ghost of Prime's touch coursed over his abdominal plates. Longing struck Soundwave as he moved further and further away from the object of his long time affections. He knew he could never have the leader of the Autobots, the Prime… his Prime, to himself. So he allowed himself to enjoy the secondary sensations through his Symbiot. Already a plan was forming to find a way for this instance to repeat, even as he heard the tail end of Megatron's continued reprimand on acceptable behavior for Decepticons aboard the Nemisis. To Soundwaves delight, Prime did not aquiest and only, remained silent.


End file.
